Nasty Quacks
Nasty Quacks is a 1945 Warner Bros. cartoon in the Merrie Melodies series. It was the final Daffy Duck cartoon directed by Frank Tashlin, who is not credited as he had already left the studio for the second time (this time, for good). Robert C. Bruce narrates. Plot A suburban father buys a black duckling for his daughter Agnes, who dotes on the duck. The duck quickly grows up to become Daffy Duck, whose loud and obnoxious behavior is driving the man to distraction, but Agnes defends her pet at every turn. The father then buys a white duckling for Agnes, who then changes her focus totally to the new duckling. The father comes at Daffy with murder in his eyes, and chases Daffy around the house. Daffy hides in the room where the duckling is being kept. He decides to kill the duckling, but has a pang of conscience and decides to make the duckling grow to adult size, and then kill him. Daffy pours vitamins down the duckling's throat. With a "bay-woop", the duckling instantly grows into adulthood - and turns out to be a shapely female duck. Daffy looks at the camera and shrugs his shoulders. Cut to the father walking down the stairs, laughing to himself, thinking he has chased Daffy out of the house. He is stunned to see Daffy; the female; and several newly-born ducklings bouncing around the dinner table, as Daffy is launching into one of his raucous stories. Gallery 'Lobby Cards' 'Screencaps' Availability *VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Just Plain Daffy (MGM/UA Home Video) *Laserdisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes: Vol. 1, Side 8: 1940's Zanies (MGM/UA Home Video) *VHS - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 8: 1940's Zanies (MGM/UA Home Video) *DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Daffy Duck: Frustrated Fowl (Warner Home Video, 2010) *Blu-Ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3 (Warner Home Video, 2014) Notes/Goofs *At one point, Daffy packs up his things and announces that he's leaving, then comes back and tells his master that "...the government doesn't want us to do any non-essential traveling!" (a reference to how travel had to be reserved for WWII soldiers fighting overseas) after he comes back into the house. At the time the cartoon was released in theaters, World War II had ended. *This was one of two cartoons shown on Cartoon Network's Looney Tunes marathon on New Year's Day 2009 to carry the a.a.p. logo, the other was another Daffy Duck outing - Daffy Duck in Hollywood. Most other a.a.p.-owned cartoons on the marathon were shown as "dubbed versions", and the rest that weren't did not bear the a.a.p. logo. The cartoon's "dubbed version" aired on the November 15, 2009 Looney Tunes marathon; however, another audio track was playing simultaneously with the cartoon (it is not known whether it was a foreign-language track of this cartoon or it was from a different cartoon altogether). This isn't to say that the a.a.p. version won't air in the future, as even into the 2000s, some cartoons were shown as an a.a.p. version, a "dubbed version", or sometimes, as a DVD/Restored print. Category:1945 films Category:1945 shorts Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Daffy Duck Category:Daffy Duck shorts Category:Directed by Frank Tashlin Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Shorts Category:Films Category:Animated shorts Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:1945 Category:Story by Warren Foster Category:Written by Warren Foster Category:Animation by Art Davis Category:Animated by Art Davis Category:Animation by Arthur Davis Category:Animated by Arthur Davis Category:Animation by I. Ellis Category:Animated by I. Ellis Category:Animation by Richard Bickenbach Category:Animated by Richard Bickenbach Category:Layouts by Richard H. Thomas Category:Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Layouts and Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s films Category:1940s Category:Cartoons directed by Frank Tashlin